


А вы говорите - эндорфины

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что готов простой бенгальский огонек Джаред ради любви?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А вы говорите - эндорфины

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг сказки О. Уайльда "Замечательная ракета". Написан на фест ретеллингов за команду Книжные дети.  
> Автор арта 2lady_bird

В тот день королевский пиротехник сбился с ног. Да и не он один: лакеи, пажи, кухарки и прачки сновали по замку, без конца разнося всякую всячину, украшая тронный зал лентами и цветами и перестилая белье в гостевых покоях. Прием ожидался поистине грандиозный. Все-таки не каждый день выпадает такое знаменательное событие, как именины короля.  
Придворный повар, славившийся умением печь самые вкусные пироги во всем королевстве, буквально раздувался от гордости.  
\- Нескоро наши гости смогут позабыть мою утку с яблоками. А такой хрустящей, румяной корочки, как у моих запеченных в кляре поросят, они отродясь не видывали. Сам король прослезился, когда лакомился моими куропатками, - доверительным шепотом сообщал повар всем, кто останавливался послушать его похвальбу.  
Остальная прислуга благоразумно помалкивала, предпочитая не напоминать повару, что король плакал вовсе не от счастья, а от красного перца, коим и были в изобилии начинены печально известные куропатки. Не сдержался лишь чумазый мальчишка-трубочист, забредший на кухню с целью стащить из-под носа бдительного кулинара немного снеди, за что собственно и получил кочережкой по лбу, под хохот остальных.  
Сам король, бывший, к слову, весьма дородным, а оттого ужасно неповоротливым, сейчас порхал по замку словно изящный мотылек, мурлыча под нос только что сочиненную им самим песенку, которую и собирался исполнить для своих гостей. На волынке играл он из рук вон плохо, да и дыхания к концу мелодии ему частенько не хватало, но король не отчаивался, продолжая терзать несчастный инструмент и предпочитая не замечать сдавленных смешков придворных, впрочем, и так тонувших в булькающем шипении, издаваемом красневшим от натуги королем.  
Итак, приготовления к празднеству продолжались. И к вечеру третьего дня, отведенного на подготовку, прибыли, наконец, сиятельные гости. Здесь были и разодетый в шелка и парчу бородатый эмир из далекой жаркой страны, что лежит на краю света, и укутанный в меха король северных земель, и закованные в серебряные латы благородные рыцари, и многие другие, не менее почетные гости.  
Стоявший на балконе король приветствовал кортежи прибывающих гостей и шепотом обговаривал с придворными советниками будущие подарки. Все в королевстве знали, как любил король получать подарки. Ну, во всяком случае, намного больше, чем подносить дары самому. Глаза короля сияли таким неподдельным ожиданием и радостью, что несколько придворных дам прослезились от умиления, и им в срочном порядке потребовались носовые платки и нюхательные соли.  
Пир, устроенный в честь праздника, поражал обилием яств и напитков. Все же падкий на похвалу придворный повар расстарался на славу. Блюда сменяли друг друга с головокружительной частотой, а мед, пиво и белое вино, подливаемое виночерпиями в серебряные кубки гостей, лились рекой. Основным блюдом празднества стали, конечно же, знаменитые пироги, начиненные курицей, фруктами и цукатами. Поговаривали даже, что тот самый бородатый эмир предлагал королевскому повару баснословные деньги, пытаясь выведать секрет приготовления столь восхитительного яства, на что повар, не побоявшийся суровых, вооруженных косыми саблями янычар из охраны эмира, ответил решительным отказом.  
После пышного пира состоялся не менее пышный бал, открыть который предстояло самому королю, выбравшему в качестве пары худосочную главную фрейлину. Со стороны круглый, невысокий король и почтенная, в сажень длинной, фрейлина смотрелись весьма комично, особенно когда пытались вальсировать по бальной зале – король подпрыгивал, а дама приседала – но кто же осмелится прилюдно выказывать такое неуважение своему монарху? А потому шутникам пришлось поумерить свой пыл и спрятаться за спинами других гостей, чтобы всласть повеселиться и позлословить. Придворные дамы же вновь прослезились, и служанкам пришлось в срочном порядке подавать им новые носовые платки – старые уже были сырыми.  
Длился прекрасный бал около трех часов. И пока гости рассаживались на стульях, потирая уставшие от бесконечных танцев ноги, король вышел в середину залы с волынкой, намереваясь исполнить несколько песен. Выступление уже грозило скорой кончиной стремительно синеющему от натуги королю, пытавшемуся выдуть наиболее жалостливые ноты на волынке, как вдруг северный король разревелся, как малое дитя и сказал, что печальная мелодия напоминает ему юные годы и ручного дракончика, который был у него в те времена.  
\- Мы были так неразлучны, - заливался слезами северный король. – Он погиб от руки охотника на драконов, когда отправился на свою драконью родину – остров Джуахар. Он всегда будил меня по утрам веселым ревом. А по вечерам рассказывал свои драконьи сказки. А как он пел… Ах…  
Придворные дамы прослезились в третий раз. А бородатый эмир, с трудом сдерживая горькие рыдания, рассказал, что прекрасная мелодия пробудила в его душе тоску по далекой родине, верблюжьих скачках, устраиваемых в день летнего солнцестояния, и о слонах, выходящих в полдень на водопой к небольшому оазису, притаившемуся среди желтых барханов недалеко от его родного города. Старая, подслеповатая кастелянша тоже внесла свою лепту. Отчаянно шмыгая носом, она поведала, что мелодия напомнила ей ее покойного супруга, который, будучи в подпитии, любил погорланить грустные песни о любви или разбитом сердце.  
\- Смерть его была ужасна, - рассказывала кастелянша сочувственно кивающим придворным дамам. – Он подавился куриной косточкой на поминальном обеде и так и не успел сказать прощальную речь, которую готовил три дня и три ночи.  
И неизвестно чем закончился бы бал, изобилующий слезами, если бы в этот момент не появился королевский пиротехник, намеревавшийся показать высоким гостям самое небывалое в те давние времена зрелище – настоящий фейерверк.  
\- А на что он похож? - допытывался северный король у остальных, по-видимому, он уже немного успокоился и попытался ненадолго забыть о своем дракончике. – Надеюсь, он будет так же прекрасен, как Северное сияние, озаряющее мой замок.  
\- Если он настолько же красочен, как солнце, освещающее джунгли около моего дворца, я щедро награжу придворного, показавшего мне такую красоту, - говорил эмир, давая янычарам знак принести огромную шкатулку с драгоценными камнями.  
\- Ах, как жаль, что я не смогу полюбоваться, - шептала кастелянша, сморкаясь в безразмерный батистовый носовой платок, поднесенный ей расторопными пажами.  
\- Вы совершенно правы, - заявил король, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно (водилась за ним такая привычка), - фейерверк будет прекрасен. Всего лишь немного пороха и знания точных наук - и вы сможете сполна насладиться небывалым доселе зрелищем.  
С этими словами он кивнул пиротехнику, и все поспешили занять места на громадном балконе, выходящем на северную сторону замка. По приказу короля свечи в бальной зале потушили, а факелы, украшавшие подъездную дорогу к замку, накрыли темными колпаками. То тут, то там раздавались восхищенные возгласы и шепот нетерпеливых придворных: «Ах, я так волнуюсь!», «Главное, чтобы наши гости не остались разочарованными», «А помните салюты в честь прошлого дня рождения Его Величества?». Королевский же пиротехник, захватив с собой помощников, отправился в сад, чтобы начать запускать фейерверки. Все знали, каким нетерпеливым мог быть король, когда дело касалось его чести, и малейшее промедление могло стоить пиротехнику не только его жалования, но и головы.

 

А в это время разложенные во всех уголках королевского сада огни праздничного фейерверка завели разговор.  
\- Слыхали, что эмир подарил нашему королю дюжину шелковых ковров? Никогда не видал такой красоты. Мне удалось разглядеть кусочек одного из них, когда мальчишка помощник замешкался, чтобы поболтать с конюшим, - восклицал Золотой Фонтан по имени Джеффри. – Готов поклясться своей дощечкой, что соткан он из настоящего лунного света.  
Сосновая дощечка, к которой и был привязан Джеффри, обиженно закряхтела, но, очевидно, посчитала, что спорить с восхищенным Фонтаном - ниже ее достоинства.  
\- Сколько живу на свете, а это, между прочим, довольно приличный срок, отродясь не видывал такого восхитительного пира, - добавил Огненный Змей Джим. – Поговаривают, что размах празднества в честь Его Величества затмил даже недавнюю свадьбу северного короля. Думаю, мое выступление будет весьма эффектным. Видали бы вы, какие красочные у меня завитки, как причудливо изгибаются они, затмевая отблеск далеких звезд.  
\- Глупости! – отрезала надменная маленькая петарда по имени Данниль, весьма гордившаяся своими обширными познаниями в области точных наук. – Звездный свет представляет собою поток частиц, могущих преодолевать, если придется, громадные расстояния. Волновая теория света… - продолжила она, важно задирая свой курносый нос, но тут ее бесцеремонно перебил Бенгальский Огонь Джаред.  
\- Ах, как мне хорошо, - забормотал он, едва ли не выпрыгивая из коробки, - как я счастлив! К тому же, сегодня утром, когда меня несли сюда, я заметил в ворохе хихикающих шутих совершенно потрясающего Золотого Светлячка. Он был таким красивым, - Джаред мечтательно закатил глаза. – Я так влюблен!  
Скептически нахмурив брови, Данниль хмыкнула:  
\- Любовь есть продукт ума и простейшего закона физического притяжения. Красота предполагаемого партнера никакой роли не играет. Выбрасываясь в кровь, эндорфины вызывают чувство радости или, если вам так угодно, любви. Как только прекращается выработка, заканчивается и ваша пресловутая любовь.  
Вероятно, она была все еще недовольна тем, что ее перебили.  
\- Эх, юность, - в один голос закряхтели Джим и Джеффри. – Все эти порывы и терзания. Ссоры без причин. Опасения быть брошенным. Любовь…  
\- Чепуха, - вновь встряла Данниль, - порывы и терзания возникают лишь от идущих по нервным окончаниям импульсов. А импульсы, в свою очередь…  
\- Я найду его прямо сейчас! – вновь перебил ее буквально опьяневший от любви Джаред. – Я хочу добиться его благосклонности. Хочу, чтобы он стал моим. Хочу, чтобы его порох смешался с моим порохом. И, взмыв ввысь, мы слились бы в экстазе, а затем рассыпались на миллиарды сверкающих частиц!  
\- Хм, - буркнула Данниль, скептически разглядывая Джареда. – Насколько мне известно, уважаемый, бенгальский огонь имеет в своем составе не порох, а порошкообразный барий, покрытый стальными опилками. Вы невежда, дражайший, если считаете, что…  
\- Как же ты собираешься найти его в огромном королевском саду? – перебил ее Джим, чем вызвал поток негодования со стороны Данниль, да такой, что с кончика ее фитиля сорвалась парочка искр. – Он может быть где угодно. К тому же, фейерверк скоро начнется.  
\- Я одолжу тебе свою дощечку, юноша. Она всегда давала мне дельные советы в минуты отчаяния. Надеюсь, поможет и тебе, - сказал Джеффри, принимаясь крутиться и изворачиваться, чтобы веревка, скрепляющая его с сосновой дощечкой, развязалась. – Любовь – святое чувство. Когда-то давно я и сам был влюблен в прекрасную Римскую Свечу. Ах, какое это было время… Ее звали Женевьев, и она знала толк в удовольствиях. Правда, ее ветреность порой доводила меня до исступления. Конец нашей истории был донельзя прозаичен: она сбежала с каким-то невзрачным салютиком, чье самомнение было настолько же громадным, насколько коротким был его хвост. С тех пор я ужасно страдал. Даже отсырел ненадолго, так что пиротехнику пришлось вновь начинить меня порохом.  
\- А я что говорила? – сердито хмыкнула Данниль. – Всего лишь поток эндорфинов, не более того.  
Джаред выбрался из коробки, в которой кроме него находился еще один десяток других бенгальских огней и одна шутиха, страдающая, по всей видимости, нимфоманией. Во всяком случае, время они проводили довольно весело. Бенгальские огни распевали разудалые, пошловатые песни, а шутиха кокетливо хихикала.  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - заявил Джаред, отряхиваясь от тех самых стальных опилок своих не в меру любвеобильных товарищей. – Ради него я преодолею этот нелегкий путь. Да что там, я горы сверну и достану с неба Луну и звезды, если он об этом попросит.  
\- Воистину такая любовь заслуживает взаимности, - затрещали помалкивавшие до сих пор яркие хлопушки.  
\- Хм, - фыркнула Данниль и отвернулась, тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен, а она умывает руки.  
\- Удачи, - сказал старый Джим.  
А отвязавший наконец свою дощечку Джеффри торжественно вручил ее подпрыгивающему от нетерпения Джареду.  
Судя по всему, не лишенная доли надменности сосновая дощечка весьма и весьма возражала против такой сомнительной компании, но она была слишком хорошо воспитана, чтобы вслух выказать собственное неудовольствие. К тому же, она была очень сентиментальна, хотя и тщательно скрывала это от других.  
Кое-как закрепив на теле веревку, Джаред поклонился присутствующим и отправился в сторону дворца.  
Путь предстоял неблизкий. Освещаемый лунным светом сад простирался настолько, насколько хватало глаз, и найти любимого среди многочисленных розовых кустов и живой изгороди из рододендронов и жимолости было весьма затруднительно. Но Джаред не сдавался. Его вел свет истинной любви, а никакие не эндорфины, что бы там ни говорила Данниль. Дощечка, ставшая ему невольным спутником, благоразумно помалкивала, а потому Джаред принялся, по давней привычке, разговаривать сам с собой.  
\- Он так прекрасен, - шептал Джаред, с трудом перебираясь через гигантский заполненный водой ров, на деле же бывший лишь небольшой, образовавшейся после недавнего дождя рытвиной. Но, как известно, у влюбленных масштабы восприятия окружающей действительности всегда вырастают просто до невиданных размеров. – У него золотистая верхушка и зеленые глаза. Они напоминают мне омытую дождем майскую листву. И пусть он слегка кривоват, мне он кажется идеалом. Ожившим сном и сладкой грезой. Я так влюблен, что готов загореться прямо сейчас, безо всякого огня. Ибо другой огонь, огонь любви, грозит испепелить меня дотла. Я уже чувствую щекотку во всем теле. Ох… вот на что похожи эти «импульсы».  
\- Кхе-кхе, - отозвалась молчаливая доселе сосновая дощечка. – Весьма опрометчиво, юноша, весьма-весьма. Вы еще даже не добрались до объекта своей страсти. А уже собираетесь так бесславно прошляпить предоставленный судьбою шанс. Жаль, если такой пыл будет растрачен впустую.  
\- Ах, простите меня, - покаянно зашептал Джаред, с превеликим трудом взяв себя в руки. – Любовь омрачила мой разум.  
\- Не могу с вами не согласиться, - заметила дощечка. – Искренние чувственные порывы способны затмить умы даже самым достойным. Но нужно поторопиться. Скоро начнется представление, и ваш возлюбленный рискует улететь в поднебесье в гордом одиночестве. А уж тогда ни о каком экстатическом единении не может быть и речи. Как говаривала моя матушка, а она была весьма здравомыслящей сосной: «Куй железо, пока горячо». И я целиком и полностью разделяю ее точку зрения.  
\- Ах, как вы правы. Пойдемте, - сказал Джаред и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил углубляться в хитросплетения королевского цветника.  
Миновав искусственный пруд, на водах коего покачивались и тихонько посапывали во сне белоснежные лебеди, Джаред добрался до заросшей высоким дерном полянки с высившейся посредине железной кованой беседкой. Тут-то и выскочила им навстречу большая зеленая жаба по имени Сэра, славившаяся, по словам местных сплетников, абсолютной бесцеремонностью, отвратительнейшими манерами и дурным вкусом.  
\- Ох, - сказал Джаред, невольно отступая назад.  
\- Какая неожиданная встреча, - насмешливо раздув щеки, заявила Сэра. – А я-то думала, что придется мне сегодня коротать вечер в одиночестве, ан нет. Вот и компания пожаловала.  
\- Прошу прощения, почтеннейшая, - храбро заметила сосновая дощечка, нетерпеливо притопывая одним концом, - но не могли бы вы быть так любезны и… хм… посторониться. Мы ужасно спешим.  
\- Ишь ты, - задумчиво почесала затылок Сэра. – Вы говорите прямо как королевский секретарь, как по-писаному, честное слово. Слыхала сегодня под окном замка, как этот молодчик изъясняется, смеялась так, что распугала окрестную мошкару, а она, ежели хотите знать, в это время года самая вкусная.  
\- Мне очень жаль, и я искренне сочувствую тому, что вы остались без ужина, - вежливо поклонился Джаред, - но не могли бы вы не задерживать нас долее.  
\- Эх, какая скука, - Сэра подперла щеки лапками, - все так правильно да благопристойно, что даже придраться не к чему. А ведь единственное, чего мне хотелось – это с кем-нибудь поболтать. К примеру, о политике. Я обожаю политику и считаю провосточный политический курс нашего короля в корне неверным и глупым. Смотреть нужно в другую сторону, ну, во всяком случае, пытаться смотреть. Равняться на других…  
\- Пожалуйста, - убито зашептал Джаред, - пожалуйста, отпустите нас. Если я не потороплюсь, то не успею признаться в своих чувствах. Он никогда не узнает о моей любви, и тогда я просто умру от горя.  
\- Хм, - сказала жаба, медленно почесав свое желтовато-белое брюшко. – Любовь, говорите. Любовь – это хорошо. Я вот тоже люблю понежиться в ароматном, прохладном речном иле. И себя я очень люблю. И о себе могу говорить часами. И в самом деле, а о ком еще можно говорить, как не о себе самой?  
\- Это-то мы заметили, - хмыкнула сосновая дощечка. – Но, да будет вам известно, крайне невежливо и эгоистично делиться столь деликатными подробностями своих пристрастий, в то время как один из ваших невольных собеседников находится почти на грани отчаяния.  
От обиды Сэра надула щеки и возмущенно квакнула.  
\- Ну и ладно, - буркнула она, отворачиваясь, - в кои-то веки решила поболтать о по-настоящему важных вещах, а наткнулась на не умеющих слушать хамов. Фи! – и, обиженно фыркнув на прощание, Сэра поскакала в сторону пруда.  
В этот момент со стороны дворца раздалось резкое «в-ж-ж», и первый салют взлетел над садом, озаряя темнеющие небеса золотисто-алым отсветом. Следом за пролетевшим яркой кометой фонтаном искр, завертелось в небе огненное колесо.  
\- Я опоздал, - застонал Джаред, падая в высокую траву. – Фейерверк уже начался.  
\- Не отчаивайтесь, юноша, - хмыкнула сосновая дощечка. – Вы еще можете успеть. Главное – прекратить предаваться рефлексиям и твердо следовать намеченной цели. Вперед.  
И они поспешили дальше.  
\- Ах, ах, я сейчас взлечу! – тоненько запищал кто-то из травы, а точнее, из-за гигантского флокса, не слишком аккуратно подстриженного ленивым садовником. – Я поднимусь над верхушками самых высоких деревьев и, может быть, даже смогу подняться выше северной башни дворца.  
Насторожившийся Джаред бросился в сторону куста, а сосновая дощечка тихонько заворчала под нос:  
\- Сегодняшним вечером, как я погляжу, просто спасу нет от дураков. Куда ни взгляни – везде одно и то же.  
\- Где же он? Где тот, кто отправит меня ввысь? Как, должно быть, гордилась бы мною моя матушка!  
\- Простите, - воскликнул Джаред, выбегая на полянку, где расположилась на деревянных подпорках большая, красивая ракета. – Вы… помогите, умоляю вас…  
\- Ох, как вы меня напугали, юноша. Неужели в вас нет ни капли уважения и светских манер, если вы решили подкрасться из-за кустов, – ракета, внимательно оглядела Джареда с головы до ног, нацепив на нос внушительное пенсне. – Ничего особенного, как я и думала, - резюмировала она, отворачиваясь.  
\- Смилуйтесь надо мною, прекрасная госпожа, - ракета слегка зарумянилась от похвалы. – Я ослеплен любовью, и это чувство столь велико, что грозит затопить меня всего потоком эн-дор-финов. Мой возлюбленный – Золотой Светлячок, чья красота способна посрамить Солнце. Умоляю вас, падаю на колени к вашим ногам, но прошу одного: скажите, не знаете ли вы, как мне его найти?  
\- Боже мой, юноша, к чему такие крайности, - кокетливо захихикала ракета. – Встаньте, а не то от вашего причитания у меня разыграется приступ мигрени, и я отсырею. Знаю я, о ком вы говорите, и, уверяю вас, я пребываю в легком замешательстве от вашего выбора, но сердцу, как говорят мудрецы, не прикажешь. Да, не прикажешь, - задумчиво протянула ракета.  
Джаред порывисто подскочил к ней.  
\- Вы знакомы с ним? Вы знаете, где он? Вы поможете мне?  
\- Ох, вот она - юношеская порывистость. Если вы замолчите хоть на минутку, достопочтенный господин, я скажу вам, где вы сможете найти Дженсена – вашего Золотого Светлячка.  
\- Дженсена, - тихонько пробормотал Джаред, словно смакуя имя возлюбленного. – Это имя ему подходит.  
\- Да уж, - мысленно заметила сосновая дощечка, - подходит - это не то слово. Уж имени страннее мне слыхать еще не доводилось.  
\- М-да, так вот, - приосанившись, пробормотала ракета, вновь надевая пенсне, - ваш возлюбленный, насколько мне известно, находится вон за теми розовыми кустами в обществе шутих и хлопушек. В высшей степени сомнительная компания. Хотя чего еще можно ожидать от Золотого Светлячка, они ужасно ветрены. Ах да, - ракета задрала нос вверх, будто припоминая, о чем говорила, - выступление вашего возлюбленного состоится сразу после моего. Еще бы, где это видано, чтобы какой-то там невзрачный Светлячок смог затмить ракету, хм.  
\- Большое спасибо, добрая госпожа, - обрадованно затараторил Джаред, бросаясь в сторону упомянутого розового куста, чем несказанно оскорбил словоохотливую ракету, бывшую, видимо, не прочь поболтать еще о чем-нибудь с симпатичным бенгальским огоньком. Во всяком случае, возмущенное фырканье ракеты было донельзя красноречивым.  
\- Неблагодарный наглец! – отрезала она и надулась.  
Ее последних слов Джаред уже не услышал, он мчался навстречу своему счастью, до которого было рукой подать, в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. Продираясь меж острых колючек и бормоча под нос слова будущих пылких признаний, он не заметил, как веревка, скрепляющая его с сосновой дощечкой, развязалась, а сама его спутница накрепко застряла в переплетении розовых корней.  
\- О нет, вот ведь незадача, - чопорно сказала сосновая дощечка, пытаясь выбраться из своего тернового плена и не уронить при этом собственного достоинства. – Эй, юноша? Подождите!  
Но, конечно же, ослепленный любовью Джаред ее даже не услышал.  
\- И вот она благодарность, - насмешливо фыркнула дощечка. – Влюбленные так эгоистичны. Никогда больше не ввяжусь в подобную авантюру. Видела бы меня сейчас моя покойная матушка. Какой позор! – воскликнула она, пытаясь придать себе более приличный вид.  
А Джаред все бежал, оставляя на шипах стальные опилки и крошки бариевой смеси, о которой говорила Данниль, и не видел ничего. А когда он наконец-то выбрался из кустов, все заготовленные ранее слова попросту выветрились, стоило ему увидеть Дженсена, благосклонно принимающего знаки внимания от хихикающих шутих.  
\- Ой, вы только посмотрите на него, - засмеялась одна.  
\- Чумазый оборвыш, - вторила ей другая.  
\- Кажется, у него даже фитиля нет, - заявила третья.  
\- Дженсен, - шепнул Джаред, отчаянно краснея, отчего легкие искры сорвались с его кончика, - Дженсен.  
\- Да, я Дженсен, - недоуменно пожал плечами Золотой Светлячок. – А вот ты кто такой?  
\- Я… я… Джаред, - ответил Джаред. – И я хочу сказать… я должен объяснить… это все эн-дор-фи-ны, и я…  
\- Нравлюсь? – приосанился Дженсен, кривовато улыбнувшись. – Неудивительно, я всем нравлюсь, правда ведь, леди?  
Шутихи и хлопушки игриво захихикали.  
\- Но я… я не все… и… звезды, луна…  
\- Кажется, лунный свет свел тебя с ума, - заключил Дженсен, поворачиваясь к Джареду боком (в профиль он был еще прекраснее, чем анфас, и беззастенчиво пользовался осознанием собственной неотразимости).  
\- Я хочу сказать, - вновь начал было Джаред, но Дженсен его перебил:  
\- Эндорфины, говоришь?  
\- Ну… да... я, - промямлил Джаред, бросая тяжелый взгляд на шепчущихся шутих.  
\- Что ж, покажи мне силу своих эндорфинов.  
И Джаред показал. Возмущенно пыхтящие хлопушки и шутихи поспешно ретировались, стоило только первым искрам джаредовой бариевой смеси оросить высокую траву. Треск стоял такой, что даже застрявшая среди розовых кустов сосновая дощечка покраснела.  
\- Ого! – вторила ей жаба Сэра, ненадолго выставив острую мордочку из-под громадной белой кувшинки. – Вот это я понимаю - фейерверк!  
А взлетевшая в вихре огненных брызг ракета поспешно отвернулась, бормоча что-то отдаленно напоминающее: «Ах, какой позор! Никакого понятия о приличиях у современной молодежи».  
Исполненный любовного пыла Джаред покрепче притиснул к себе еще не отдышавшегося после первой яростной атаки Дженсена.  
\- Я сейчас просто взорвусь. Никогда не испытывал таких чувств. А ты, Дженсен?  
Дженсен же только закряхтел и попробовал было отодвинуться, но Джаред держал крепко.  
\- Куда? Не отпущу. Слишком долго я стремился к этому.  
\- Что? Да тебе даже не пришлось особо стараться, - возмущенно вскинулся Дженсен. - Наверное, эти эндорфины заразны, - добавил он уже тише, - с чего бы мне вдруг захотелось предаваться любовным утехам с нескладным, косноязычным бенгальским огнем?  
\- Я сейчас... - прошептал Джаред, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на увертки возлюбленного. - Мне нужно... Не могу больше терпеть.  
\- Вот это да, - пораженно забормотала сосновая дощечка, стараясь не особо вслушиваться в громкий рокот и шум, свидетельствующий о том, что нетерпеливые возлюбленные решили вновь слиться воедино. - Если они тотчас же не прекратят, никакой пиротехник им более не потребуется, чтобы взмыть ввысь. Ну, а я что говорила, - выдохнула она, уставившись в небеса, где, озаряя окружающее пространство тысячей золотых всполохов, Джаред с Дженсеном исполняли такой понятный в своей простоте, такой завораживающий любовный танец.  
И покрасневшей дощечке не оставалось ничего другого, как отвернуться, чтобы самой не заполыхать от увиденного зрелища.  
\- Странно, - почесал затылок королевский пиротехник, - первый раз вижу, чтобы салют взлетел сам по себе. Наверное, на него попала парочка искр от других салютов. В следующий раз нужно будет разместить огни фейерверка подальше друг от друга. А то так и праздник недолго испортить.  
И он, по-прежнему недоумевая, отправился дальше.  
Любовный танец в поднебесье подходил к своему завершению. Последние золотистые искорки развеялись над темнеющим садом и над застывшей зеркальной гладью озера. Подхваченные теплым ночным ветерком они пролились на землю нежным золотым дождем.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джаред, - прошептал обессиленный, но счастливый Дженсен своему возлюбленному. И, крепко обнявшись, они растаяли в пропахшей порохом и ароматом цветов ночной тишине.


End file.
